


Distraction

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexy Times, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balancing friendships is near impossible, and ties to the past are difficult to sever.<br/>In which Axel thinks, and Saix wants to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

The sound of a portal in his bedroom causes Axel to lazily crack open an eye from his sprawled out position on his bed, watching with mild interest as Saix steps out from the darkness. They regard one another in silence for a moment, gold and green in a silent clash as if sizing one another up, before Axel huffs.

“Took you long enough. Was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me,” he says as he forces himself into a sitting position, eyebrow quirked. 

Saix snorts at that, which is almost enough to bring a shit-eating grin to Axel’s face, but VII’s next words are enough to cause the expression to flicker away into nothingness. 

“Xemnas and I had much to discuss.”

On any other occasion, the only fact that would have irked Axel about that statement would have been the Superior’s keen interest in Saix, second-in-command or not. Axel doubted that Xemnas was looking for a partner in crime rather than a partner in bed, and Axel had claimed Saix for both of those roles long before they even knew the name Xemnas. But no, what causes something inside of Axel to twist is that he knows very well that Roxas and Xion were the subjects of their conversation, and that the talk could not have been very pleasant.

“Right,” Axel says, because what more can he say? He wants to demand that Saix try to change Xemnas’ mind, but he knows that his friend won’t even consider such a notion. _They don’t matter,_ Saix once told him. _All that matters is our plan._ But the more that Axel engages with Roxas and Xion, sharing missions, ice cream, and laughs like they are normal friends, the more he begins to doubt that Saix is all that matters to him anymore.

Saix prowls forward then, his hair fanned out and body glowing in the moonlight that pours into Axel’s room, and something burns within Axel that he once called desire. It can’t be anything now; it shouldn’t be anything. He knows that, but that does not stop him from meeting Saix halfway for a hard kiss. Axel’s hands immediately tangle into long blue hair as Saix crawls onto the bed, pressing Axel back into the sheets with strong hands to the shoulders. They kiss with hunger, with fervor as their tongues war together, seeking dominance over the other as their breathing grows heavy with want.

They only pull apart when breathing becomes too difficult, and Axel peers into Saix’s gold eyes and can’t help but feel smugly satisfied at the way that Saix’s eyes have gone cloudy with his own not-desire. No one can lower Saix’s guard like Axel can, not even Xemnas, and Axel always gives himself a mental pat on the back whenever he can break through to Saix and see glimpses of Isa.

Saix must notice the slight smirk he wears, as he leans down and bites punishingly at Axel’s bottom lip, and Axel can only hum in appreciation.

“Rough tonight,” he purrs, arching into Saix until their clothed erections can brush, causing both of their bodies to shudder against once another.

“Be quiet,” Saix returns, and Axel promptly hushes and bites back a groan when Saix grinds down against him in one fluid movement.

Satisfied, Saix presses warm, wet kisses down Axel’s jaw line before sucking on the pale skin of his neck with enough force to bruise. Axel shifts beneath Saix with a soft sigh, turning his head so he can bury his face in Saix’s hair and breathe in his scent. This is the trade-off, he thinks. Attempting to save Roxas and Xion from their cursed fates, or being here, surrounded by Saix and being claimed by him in the most delicious of ways. He doesn’t know why he must choose, but that is the way the situation has unfolded, for better or worse. 

Lost in thought, Axel nearly jerks when he feels sharp teeth nip his ear before a tongue traces the shell. 

“You’re distracted,” Saix murmurs into his ear, and the warm breath tickles Axel’s skin enough to make him wriggle a bit.

“I’m not,” Axel lies, but Saix always could see through his lies, even when they were Lea and Isa, and Saix’s growl is proof of the matter. He bites Axel’s ear again, harder this time, as his hand possessively cups Axel’s cheek, fingers splaying across smooth skin.

“Stop thinking of them. Think only of me,” Saix says, and the unsubtle demand in his low, quiet tone gets Axel all hot and bothered again, his pants tightening.

Saix is on the move again, pulling back far enough to unzip Axel’s coat, forcing it down his shoulders to reveal more skin. Greedy hands wander across Axel’s chest and stomach as if trying to touch all of him at once, like he never could get enough of Axel. The ravishing attention leaves Axel arching up, silently demanding more, and Saix is all too keen to comply. He kisses down Axel chest, twisting a nipple with two fingers until Axel hisses in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and then it’s Saix’s turn to smirk. 

Axel forces himself up again to reach for Saix’s coat, and the man remains still as Axel unzips the coat and pushes it aside haphazardly, revealing lean, toned muscle. Axel traces the contours of Saix’s skin, re-learning his best friend’s body as if this is the first time he’s seen him shirtless. Soft caresses, almost too tender for a Nobody, almost something dangerously close to affection. Saix allows it, even hums slightly in contentment at the attention, and in that moment they’re Lea and Isa again – young, soft, and lost in the throes of a deep-set devotion to one another that runs deeper than physical lust. Axel misses the way they used to be, or at least, he thinks he would miss it if he was capable of doing so.

Saix is upon him again, and Axel wraps his arms around Saix to bring him down until their bare skin touches, causing both to sharply inhale. Axel’s hands hungrily rove across Saix’s back, kneading at the muscle beneath the skin before burying into his hair again. He uses his grip on Saix’s hair to bring the man down for another kiss, one which Saix growls into as he possessively grabs onto Axel’s hair in return, occasionally yanking the red strands in order to draw out moans from Axel.

Not satisfied with simply kissing, Saix presses his hips into Axel’s again with a quiet groan, attempting to relay his desire through action. Axel picks up on the message and does not need to be told twice, bucking up into Saix with equal ferocity. Their kiss grows hungrier, lips moving with fervor as they rut against one another, lost in the pleasure of their carnal dance.

Saix breaks the kiss and halts his movements just as Axel starts to feel close to coming, and right when he begins to whine in complaint, Saix reaches down to undo Axel’s pants, fingers brushing over his erection. Axel’s breath hitches as he parts his legs just slightly in invitation, and Saix can’t help but to stare at the redhead, drinking in the sight of him so exposed and wanting. He undoes his own pants with a quick movement of his fingers before crawling forward again, where Axel meets him with an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. Axel’s other hand lowers and dips into Saix’s pants, palming his hardened member. Saix can’t bite back a groan in time, and he buries his face into Axel’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent before exhaling against sweat-slicked skin. Axel’s arm tightens around Saix, as if afraid that he will disappear or leave at any moment.

But Saix stays close, pressed against Axel as his hand drifts into the redhead’s pants in order to return the favor. Axel groans at the tight heat of Saix’s hand against his cock, shuddering as Saix traces the head with his thumb in teasing, tantalizing movements. But then he starts jerking, and Axel shamelessly bucks into Saix’s fist, biting down on his lips to try to keep quiet as he begins jerking Saix as well. The room becomes filled with their breathy sighs and choked moans as they drown in the pleasure, utterly lost in the little world that they created.

But their world cannot last, and the moment ends faster than Axel would prefer. Saix’s hand increases its pace, leaving Axel shaking and moaning ‘Isa’ as he comes on his friend’s hand. Hearing his old name moaned in such a way appears to do it in for Saix, who comes nearly silently, body shaking hard as he collapses atop Axel.

A silence falls over the two as they bask in the glow of their pleasure, neither moving away from the other. Axel idly toys with a few knotted strands of Isa’s hair as he stares at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. Moments like this, all seems right. There’s no Roxas or Xion, no Xemnas, no Organization. Just the two of them. Just as it should be.

But Axel cannot ignore the fact that it may not always be this way, and his hold on Saix automatically tightens.

“You’re thinking again,” Saix mutters into his skin.

“Yes, Isa, some of us do that from time to time,” Axel says, trying to joke in order to keep the mood light. But there is no fooling Isa, and definitely not Saix. VII rolls off of him and to his side, staring at him with hardened, gold eyes.

“Don’t think about it. Not now, Lea,” Saix says, his voice firm.

And Axel sighs and grunts in agreement as he brushes a few strands of sweaty hair from Saix’s face. So much is at stake, and there are too many pawns involved for everyone to win. Someone is going to be hurt in the end, and Axel is helpless to stop the dominoes from falling. But for now, he curls into Saix, accepting the warmth of his oldest friend as they slowly drift off into sleep.


End file.
